Out of Control
by Iron Mouse
Summary: It all started with a drive home and soon the world Megumi has known changes, and she finds herself locked up in the same facility she once work for. SxM, KxK
1. Chapter 1

===============================================

**Out of Control**

By _Kimi (Iron mouse)_

_"The inner sanctity_

_And it's an evil_

_But the evil is necessary"_

-Twilight by Böa 

===============================================

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, I didn't own a pony when I was little so I don't think I will ever own it, besides if I did own it Kenshin would have not die from what he die from. (Sam: Nezumi no baka, you're ranting again) 

===============================================

Author's Notes: This story takes place in modern day so I would have to say this is AU. The characters will be OOC.  Got some weird parings but I still kept my canon paring. This is based off a film that just came out in theaters recently So to give credit to that movie if you know what it is I'm changing it up abit so you wont know what happen or what kind of suspense who that cause.

There are some pairings, there's an Aoshi and Megumi, implied Sanosuke and Megumi pairing, Soujiro and Misao, Kenshin and Kaoru, and many more implied pairing. Let's say that this will be interesting.

I'm in a bit of a psychological horror mood; it's a wonderful mood for the holiday season. Please review and give me some thoughts on this story. 

=============================

Chapter 1

"Kaoru, you need to tell me the truth," Dr. Megumi Shinomori brushed her bangs away from her eyes as she looked over her disillusion patient, Kaoru Himura, the young woman had been in the facility for sometime after the birth of her second child and the disappearance of her younger sister Misao. Her husband began to worry when he ended up injured during her nightmares causing a two slash causing a cross shape scar on his left cheek during two of her nightmares. Soon for his children safety he had no choice other then to let them hold her at the institution.

An eerie smiled crossed the patient's face, "He told me, he wants you," Kaoru whispered going closer to the lady doctor, "And then you'll be dead." 

Kaoru chuckled loudly causing Megumi to let her clipboard fall into her lap, "He coming after you," Kaoru yelled loudly in her ears causing the nurses to restrain her, "You'll die too, Do you hear me, Dr. Shinomori, He's going to kill you."

Megumi walked out of the observation room as they held back Kaoru and medicated her and into the hallway. As the nurses drag the young woman to her glass cell as she was kicking and screaming at the lady doctor.

Megumi head into main corridors of the mental institution looking through the window of the nice office of her husband, Dr. Aoshi Shinomori, he was on the phone probably Kiyosato Akira, the man who owned the facility. As soon she saw his hand drop to the telephone receiver she enters the room. "Aoshi."

"Megumi, what wrong," he asked noticing a sad smiled on her face as she greeted him with a kiss.

"It's Kaoru, she embellishing her rape story again, I believe it's from her adopted father but every time when I think we have something, she drops back into this,"  Megumi let out a sigh as she leaned her hip against his desk, "Maybe it too much medication."

"Here, throw it on the mirror," Aoshi handed his wife a glass of water, she took it from his hand, walked over to the mirror across the room as tossed it on the glass. She watched as the water repelled itself from the mirror distorting her image. "What do you see Megumi?"

"A distorted image of me," Megumi felt her husband hand on her shoulders holding her. She turned facing him resting her head against his.

"That is what Kaoru see, you must be her mirror and focus this right for her" She nodded her head as Aoshi moved closed the small gap giving her a long deep kiss.

A cough was heard for the doorway as the couple turned their heads to a man with spiky brown hair, "Sorry to interrupt but Dr. Kiyosato already here to see you boss."

"It's alright, Sagara," Aoshi gave one more kiss to Megumi, as Dr. Sanosuke Sagara looked on at the couple, "I'm going to see Akira and then I'm heading home when the meeting over, You're going to be?"

"I'll be here and finish Kaoru's paperwork," Megumi smiled at her husband. 

"Alright I have to go, I'll see you later tonight, And Sagara watched her for me," 

"Will do boss," Sano said as he watched Aoshi leaving with Megumi following to head to her own office. He stretch his arms up yawning as he followed Megumi.

"Rooster head, how's was your date with," Megumi stopped a moment to think of the name of one of the nurses at the pennitary.

"Sayo, she over in the emergency care" Sano finished as Megumi made an 'oh' shape with her mouth and continue walking, "It was alright nothing special or anything like that, we went to dinner, dance, went back to her place."

Megumi rolled her eyes at his statement and began to unlock the keys to her office, "So you got laid."

"No actually I only had a drink of coffee," Sano thought for a moment as Megumi laughed and walked in her office and Sano walked in his.

===============================================

Megumi bit her bottom lip as she type more of Kaoru's paperwork up saving every two minutes. Her eyes raised toward the ceiling as the lights began to flicker until they went off, "Damn generator."

The light came back on as Megumi sighed, "Well I might as well stop anyways," she said looking at her watch, it was thirteen minutes past two in the morning. She stood up grabbing her coat locking the door to her office walking into the hallway.  

"It's the fifth time this months," one of the nurse past her as she walked into the darken hallway, She only smiled at the nurse's complaint, what could she say, she already knew this stuff already.

She ended up at the main door where her car was, "Megumi, there's a storm out there," the young security guard smiled at the lady doctor.

"It's alright Kamatari, I think I can handle it," Megumi stared at the window giving her a preview of what was outside, "Well goodnight."

"Don't you think you need an umbrella," Kamatari asked but she had already gone through the doors.

Megumi stood outside taken shelter against the building as a dark looming object appeared above her head.

"Only a fox would forget an umbrella," Sanosuke gave a smiled as he held an umbrella above head, "I'll walk you to your car, so you don't get wet."

"I appreciate that Sano," Megumi smiled as they made their way to her 1999 Honda Civic. The rain pelted onto the umbrella as Megumi got into the car dry as she left the building.

"I'll follow you to the gate if that ok, and even if it's not I'm still going too," Sano said as Megumi just shrugged there where no changing his mind. She shut her door as she watched Sano get into his 2002 Chevy Silverado. She drove out of the parking lot up to the main gate of the facility that was two miles away. She wave as she turned right as she watched Sano turned left going opposites ways. She headed on the way home until she saw cop cars block the road home.

"Great just great," Megumi mumbled to herself as she slowly stop as she saw one of her of the cops stop come to the car.

"Megumi, what are you doing here," She recognized her uncle's voice, Hajime Saitou as she stared up at the man who just lit up a new cigarette.

"I was just trying to go home, that's all," Megumi rested her arms on the steering wheel as she looked at the flashing lights, "What the problem?"

"There a sinkhole in the middle of the road," Saitou said calmly.

"Dammit, how am I suppose to get home," Megumi sniped at her uncle who rose an eyebrow.

"All right Megumi, do you remember that bridge where me and your father used to fish at," Megumi nodded at the question as Saitou took another puffed, "Well go over that bridge and it will take you to the main road back to your house." 

"Alright, thank you," Megumi backed up her car and turned it around, she found the little side road, she drove down the dark path deciding to call and tell Aoshi she was going to be late. "Hello Aoshi, so you're back from your meeting. Well I'm home, and the main road was blocked off so my uncle told me to that the side road off so I'm going to be a little late.

Static hit the phone as Aoshi talked back. She shook the phone as if was going to help.

Soon the phone disconnected before the car drove over the bridge and before Megumi's eyes she saw a young woman standing in the middle of the road.

She swerved the car out of the way and ran into the ditched.

As everything became blurred.

Bits of lights appeared before her eyes again as she realized she was angled over still intact on with her car, that ran into a bush in the ditched. She got out of the car realizing the girl from before was still there and staring at her. The young woman raven haired draped over her shoulder and down to her waist. She was extremely paled and her dark brown eyes held no emotions. Megumi couldn't help but get closer until she stood in front of her. It was then Megumi noticed the scars all over her body, "Oh my god are you alright," Megumi began to panic as she could feel herself shaken with tremendous fear, "Are you listening to me, We'll get you some help."

It was then the girl lit into flames causing both women to scream at the no name woman grab Megumi's face as everything just went black.

============================================

Megumi eyes slowly opened the florescent light above blinded the woman eyes as she felt part of her bare back and legs against the cloth of a twin bed leaning on a bare white wall. It was then she notice she wasn't at home causing her to snap up in response. She turned her head to the nurse who came through the open door behind her was Sanosuke, "Why am I here?"

She receive no answer just the nurse attempting to hand her a cup full of sedatives, "Take these Mrs. Shinomori."

"I'm not crazy, Why am I in here," She raised her hand to knocked the sedatives out of the nurse hand.

"Please don't make this hard or we will have Sergio help you take your breakfast," Megumi whinced as she took a look at the man name Sergio causing her to take the cup and water in one gulp, "Good girl, I feel, Dr. Sagara will help you with your answers."

The nurse left and tender back to the other patients leaving Sano in the room.

"Why am I here Sano, I'm not crazy," Megumi said leaning her head back staring at the window, "How long have I been here?"

"Three days, Dr. Kiyosato pulled some strings to have you here, and out of the correctional institute," Sano stated looking sadly at his co-worker, "Do you remember what happen after you left here?"

"I went straight home, why?"

"What about after that when you saw Aoshi?"

"He was sitting on the couch and no I didn't go straight home," Megumi remember bits again.

"No Megumi, what about Aoshi, was there any problems in you marriage," Sano said as Megumi's raised her eyebrow at the word was.

"Why did you say that in past tense," Megumi felt her sanity fall apart bit by bit.

"Remember Megumi, please remember," Sano clenched his fist to keep himself from shaking her.

"What are you talking about," Megumi had tears falling down her face as she shook her head in hysterics.

"Megumi, Aoshi is dead," Sano gave up on her trying to remember knowing she was repressing the entire night's events, "You were found above him with a knife cover with his blood in your hand."

For Megumi it was too much to bear and she blacked out.

===============================

End notes….There's chapter 1 and still there are more characters to appear and explaining of what's going on.

*Kenshin and Kaoru are married and have two children Kenji and Kana, but after the birth of her daughter her second child she went under post pardon depression causing harm to herself and her family, also not help by the disappearance of her younger sister Misao. Causing her two lose control during two of her nightmare and slashing Kenshin on his left cheek in the shape of a cross shape scar.

*To Aoshi lovers I sorry, but for the purpose of the story. I love him too.

*This will be a bit of SxM suspense and well as KxK. It will be interesting that's all I will say about it.

*Has anyone recognize the movie a bit, I'm wondering just a small bit, I was tripping out when watching it. I'm telling you and I was even because I was scared it was the most stupid reason to.


	2. Chapter 2

===============================================

**Out of Control**

By _Kimi (Iron mouse)_

_"The inner sanctity_

_And it's an evil_

_But the evil is necessary"_

-Twilight by Böa 

===============================================

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, I didn't own a pony when I was little so I don't think I will ever own it, besides if I did own it Kenshin would have not die from what he die from. (Sam: Nezumi no baka, you're ranting again) 

===============================================

Author's Notes: This story takes place in modern day so I would have to say this is AU. The characters will be OOC.  Got some weird parings but I still kept my canon paring. This is based off a film that just came out in theaters recently So to give credit to that movie if you know what it is I'm changing it up a bit so you wont know what happens and it's add to the suspense factor.

There are some pairings, there's an Aoshi and Megumi, Sanosuke and Megumi, Kenshin and Kaoru, and many more implied pairing. Let's say that this will be interesting.

I'm in a bit of a psychological horror mood; it's a wonderful mood for the holiday season. Please review and give me some thoughts on this story. 

===============================================

Chapter 2

Sano held the former lady doctor in his arms, but he couldn't help but be a little suspicious about the whole thing. He really didn't know what the hell to think. The woman he longed for was soon going to trial on the murder of her husband, and his boss was found chopped into pieces in soup of his own blood. It was all too much for anyone to handle. He laid Megumi on the twin bed before leaving the room allowing nurses to check on her, he knew they would have another session by the end of the day, but right now she not ready.

Megumi woke up for the darkness again in front of the florescent lights, all she could think was she didn't kill Aoshi, it didn't happen, he's back home safe, but for some reason these walls were not helping her. She heard the glass door open as one of the nurses walked in, "It's time to eat," The nurse smiled as she lead Megumi out of the cell.

She lead her into a bright room where various mental patients stood around, wandering around some eating, some just attempting to do anything. She saw one of her patient, Kaoru Himura, who just smirked at her, before she yelled at one of the nurses about the food. She stood up with a paper in her hand and made her way to Megumi, sitting right next to the former doctor. Megumi response way to raise her chin to set back her tears which clouded her eyes, "Oh look it's Dr. Megumi Shinomori," Kaoru chanted moving closer to where their shoulders touch.

"I'm not crazy Kaoru," Megumi shouted turning her head away for her former patient.

"I believe you, but it's them who don't," Kaoru nudged the doc hinting to all the other doctors and patients, "We all tell the truth but they label us crazy, so that what we are."

"You're not making sense, besides I mean I'm not like you," Megumi snarled.

"Of course, not like me, you think I like being here not seeing my family, my husband, my children, I miss them, but they think I'm crazy it's in their eyes, I see it, Kenshin especially. Its hurts, I believe I'm better off here," Kaoru smiled as she stood up and handed her the newspaper and back to the nurse was arguing with.

"Kaoru," Megumi watched the woman go as her eyes flutter down to the newspaper to read the headline on the front page.

****

**_Doctor Kills Husband in Home_**

_Dr. Megumi Shinomori, age 25 was found above her husband of five years, Aoshi Shinomori, age 29 at the time of his death. Reports say Mrs. Shinomori was found clutching a knife tightly in her hand. The knife is believe to been used in Mr. Shinomori death. The couple both worked at __Kyoto_ Penniatary working in the mental ward, where Mrs. Shinomori is now being held seeking further treatment until her pre-trial on the 9th of May…__

_****_

Megumi set the paper aside her not wanting to read anymore, she bring her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around her.

================================

It wasn't long until she was back in her glass prison, she laughed at the irony for a moment at being at the opposite's side of the doors, but she rather be on the other side. 

"It's time for young ladies to take a shower," the nurse yelled as the glass doors open once again. This was not the thing Megumi looked forward to, she wasn't self conscious about her body, but taking a shower with a big group of women especially a big group of mentally insane women, was not her cup of tea. 

She enter the shower room where she began to strip her clothes handing them over to the nurse walking to the shower area, she noticed Kaoru eyeing her as felt bits of lukewarm water hit her body. She over to Kaoru stood who was now treating the shower as if rain was falling from above, dancing around like a little girl catching some water in her mouth.

A flash hit her Megumi's eyes as causing her to turn over to her left.

It was the girl from the road. She was here, Megumi mind repeated. 

The woman had the same emotionless look on her face as she creepily floated over to Megumi, causing her to panic as flee away hiding behind other woman. Megumi began to frantically screaming and crying for help, but none was coming to her. Kaoru grabbed her arms seeing her distress, but Megumi only struggled away, and it was too late. The woman began to scratch toward her body. Megumi could used her arm in defense as she felt the blood leave her body and fell to the floor curling into a ball as the nurse evacuated the scene and tender to her bare body.

It was not long until Sanosuke came to tend to her wounds wrapping a bandage around her arms, "Kaoru has been put into quarantine for awhile, there was some word that she had been pestering Megumi since she arrived," a nurse said as she was readying her self out the door, "but as of now we do not know the cause of her scars."  

"Aa, I see," It was all Sano said as he watched the nurse leave and continue to wrapped Megumi's arms while Megumi just stared out of the window.

"Nothing you say to me will leave this room, Megumi," he spoke as she turned to him.

"You think I tried to kill myself don't you," Megumi cried looking at her friend.

"I didn't say that, fox," Sano said as he tape the bandages up setting her arm back down.

"Did you like me, Sano," Megumi looked down at her bandage arm. It was an out of the blue question but she needed to know.

"What?!? Of course, I did. I like you a lot," Sano smiled bitterly knowing that his chances were over.

"Then why didn't we sleep together," Megumi stared up at him as hundreds of emotion plague his face.

"Megumi," It was the only word he could say as his lips fell upon hers. She grabbed the back of his head roughly as he felt her cry during their passionate kiss. Breaking apart he brushed her tears from her eyes as he hear whisper incoherent words to him.

"I'm sorry, Sano, I'm so sorry," Megumi broke apart from his embraced. Her face fell to her hands as she cried as Sano comfort her until a knock came to the door.

"Megumi, you're attorney here," a nurse said as she lead her to the another room.

The nurse open the door to an empty room with a table and a few chairs, there was a security guard and then she recognize him. A man with red hair and a pair of violet eyes, he smiled sadly at her as she ran to hug him, "Ken, you're here." 

"Of course, I'm your attorney I've been trying to see you for awhile, but they just let me until now," Kenshin led Megumi to one of the chairs as he sat in one across from her. 

"Ken please tell me what's going on, I didn't kill Aoshi, you believe me right," Megumi pleaded as she grabbed his hands. 

"Of course, I do, but I have to tell you, the evidence against you is extremely hard against you, especially since you were found with the murder weapon in you hand above his body, but I will help you get out of here alright" Megumi nodded her head causing Kenshin sighed squeezing her hand tightly, honestly he didn't know what the hell to think. It wasn't something to absorb in a month let alone only three days. He brushed his hair away from his eyes. Megumi's eyes fled to the cross shape scar on his cheek, it was the one Kaoru had made during the night while he had been sleeping. It was a painful memory of how their marriage had become. His left hand fled to that spot on his face at the realization of what Megumi was starring at, "I'm sorry to ask Miss Megumi, but I need to know how is she? My Kaoru."

"She is fine, she has a distorted mind set, and believes that you do not love her," Megumi said sadly knowing how it would affect him. He sighed closing his eyes, his fingers traced the cross shape scar that appeared on his cheek. 

"When you see her again, please tell her, the children miss her," Kenshin voice began to get hoarse as he whisper the last part, finally opening his eyes to the woman before him. "Please tell her that I will wait for her. I always will."

"I will," Megumi eyes caught the security guard who asked her for Kenshin's attention, she pointed over in that direction causing the red head to look over.

The security guard motion Kenshin over to him as he walked over to him leaving Megumi sitting by herself, which left her thinking about two things, how was she suppose to get of this mess, and the kiss with Sanosuke.

Kenshin walked back over with a frown on his face, "Mr. Kiyosato and Mr. Hanya would like to speak to you about the incident, I would advise you not to, but it's your call."

"No, I would like to talk to them," Megumi said looking down at the table as Hanya, who worked on the police force along with her Uncle Saitou and a good friend of her husband, and Akira Kiyosato who was in charge of the facility sat in front of her.

"I got one question to ask you, Megumi," Hanya voice forced her to look up.

"Mr. Hanya," Kenshin tried to stop him standing up.

"No please let him talk," Megumi said quietly as Kenshin sat back down.

"Why did you do it Megumi, He love you," Hanya yelled while a bunch of photo where now spread out of a folder he was once holding, A glory mess was in every photo, "Why did you do that to him?"

"Mr. Hanya, what the hell do you think your doing," Kenshin yelled as Megumi went to a state of shock staring at the pictures. Akira just couldn't respond.

"I'm doing what I think she deserves, she didn't have to clean off her best friend body, which was chopped into little pieces, did she," Hanya yelled.

"You should leave," Akira finally spoke feeling sorry for the woman but Hanya grabbed Megumi arms shaking her. Blood reached his hands as they all realized that her arm was bleeding. Hanya ripped the bandage off her arm while their eyes widen at the scars that rested spelling out **geminus.**

Hanya began frantically searching through the photos before him until he found the one he was looking for. It was a picture from the crime scene along the bare wall of the inside of the house rested the word, **geminus, and the same word resting on Megumi arm. **

======================================

End notes….There's chapter 2 and a little short and little rush I'm aware.

**Geminus – it's a Latin word meaning half and half, or to double**

There will be a lot of pairing but the ones that you'll be aware of will be SxM, and KxK.


	3. Chapter 3

**Out of Control**

By _Kimi__ (Iron mouse)_

* * *

_"The inner sanctity_

_And it's an evil_

_But the evil is necessary"_

-Twilight by Böa

* * *

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, I didn't own a pony when I was little so I don't think I will ever own it, besides if I did own it Kenshin would have not die from what he die from. (Sam: Nezumi no baka, you're ranting again)

* * *

Author's Notes: This story takes place in modern day so I would have to say this is AU. The characters will be OOC. Got some weird parings but I still kept my canon paring.

Yes, this story is based off of Gothika, so we do give our repective credit to the people who are behind that, and if you haven't seen it, the movie is out on dvd. So create a fright night and watch it.

Of course to keep up with the suspense factor of the story we have to change it up so please don't expect it to be written word and word the same. That would be bad and and I don't have a enough to pay to be sued.

There are some pairings, there's an Aoshi and Megumi, Sanosuke and Megumi, Kenshin and Kaoru, and many more implied pairing. Let's say that this will be interesting.

I'm in a bit of a psychological horror mood;

I know that this is confusing, I'm aware actually, but I hate to tell some of you, it going to get a bit worse as we figure out who the mysterious girl is, and what ties she has. Some who know Rurouni Kenshin really well, might even know who she is now after this chapter.

Please review and give me some thoughts on this story.

* * *

Chapter 3

"You lying whore," Hanya yelled as Kenshin and Akira held his arm trying to hold the man back, "He loved you, Megumi! It's the same, Megumi is guilty."

Hanya slam her arm down on the table, pointing to the picture of the house, "She fucking knows she did. Just tell me why?"

"Why are you doing this to me," Megumi screamed repeating the phrase over and over as Kenshin grab Hanya away from Megumi.

A nurse went ahead once Hanya let go of Megumi, attempted to calm the ex-doctor, "It's ok Megumi, It's ok."

"We are going to take her away, Alright," the nurse said to Akira, Kenshin and Hanya as the nurse lead her out of the room to be bandaged up by Sanosuke in the infirmary, in the corner of her eye, she could still see the girl staring at her looking with longing at Akira. Megumi didn't quite understand as she watched her dissipated into air.

"I don't know why, you defend her, Think about it Kenshin. It could have been you," Hanya yelled at Kenshin as he was forced down in the seat.

"Please I DO NOT want to talk about it," Kenshin yelled sitting across from Hanya and next to Akira.

"No why not, because you think she is guilty too," Hanya slammed on the desk, staring intensely at the lawyer.

"No I never said that." Kenshin defended himself as he attempted to keep himself from punching the police officer before him.

"But you do," Hanya asked for the last time.

"No," Kenshin said calmly

"What about you Akira," Hanya turned to the head of the Ward, who seem to have the same look as he did when he found out his wife committed suicide.

"I have to say yes, the marking on her arm," Akira pushed his bangs from his face and stare down at the table, the man couldn't believe what he had just witness, "How could a woman so sane become so undone, I'm sorry to say, Kenshin, but I believe she's guilty."

* * *

"Megumi, look at me, you need to tell me what happen when you went home that night," Sano held her arm as he bandaged her back up, "No bullshit, Fox, All from the minute with separate at the parking lot of the facility"

"I told you I headed home, I talk to Hanya, there was a road block, so I took the detour and then I called Aoshi, but the call was static, and then I saw a girl under a bridge and I swerved my car so I wouldn't hit her, and ran into a ditch," Megumi laid back onto the chair, closing her eyes, "And that the same woman I keep seeing, She was in the showers and she attack me, it wasn't Kaoru. It was her"

"Wait a minute, I thought you said you went straight home. You didn't tell me about this other shit," Sanosuke stood up annoyed with the lady doctor, finish with her arm, he bent down next to her trying to get her to trust him, "What happen when you got home, Megumi."

"After that, I don't remember," Tears began to form knowing she had lost her friend's trust.

"Well until you can remember or stop making up this bullshit, Return Mrs. Shinomori to her cell," Sanosuke walked from the infirmary and headed towards his office.

"I didn't make it up, Sano," Megumi screamed as she was lead by the guards on each arm

* * *

Megumi sat in her cell with the fold up article staring at it as she attempted to recollect what happen, nothing coming to her. She began to fall into a deep sleep, her brain flashing to her home where she last saw Aoshi resting on the couch.

**_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_**

_Blood hit the wall as the first blow was hit._

****

**_PLEASE STOP THIS!!_**

**__**

_All she could hear was his screams, watching him crawl backward on the blood covered floor below him._

****

**_WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS??_**

****

_She watched as a sword swoop down and began cutting him._

****

**_STOP!!_**

_Until the last swing of the sword silence him completely letting his head roll next to her feet. She stared around in shock blood was spreading on the walls, the carpet._

Her eyes snapped open as she got up and ran to the doors, banging on them, "Please get Sanosuke, GET SANOSUKE"

* * *

"Megumi, what's wrong" He ran to her cell watching as banged frantic on the doors for him.

"I remember now, I remember him screaming, maybe it was the girl I saw, it had to be her. I remember the blood and him screaming" Sanosuke walked into the cell as the door open, calming her trying to explain the problems with her new story.

"That's great and all, Megumi but your fingerprint cover everything including the sword he was murder with, For crying out loud Meg, you were found holding it above his body," Sano rubbed his temple, this was really to create quite of a toll on his own sanity.

"Think about it Sanosuke, I was in shock from seeing my husband being in killed in front of me, of course I had the murder weapon," Megumi stood up pacing attempting to put the pieces together in her mind.

"Megumi PLEASE, Think logical here for me, the courts are not going to take that, and for god sake they aren't going to think to you can plead insanity, with your educational background." Sanosuke grabbed her shoulders sitting her back down to the bed.

"I'M NOT CRAZY," Megumi yelled as she began to cry.

"Exactly, but with the statement you are saying to me, I can't help but think otherwise. You need to tell me the truth, Megumi, You need to trust me," He knelt down in front of her taking a hold of her hands trying to comfort.

"I thought I was but you already think I'm crazy, you are the one who doesn't trust me."

* * *

Kenshin stood in the conference room fidgeting with his hands, He watched as his wife Kaoru Himura for the first time in two years sit across from him.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Himura," Her eyes laid a dull glassed over color, then what they once were, her once long dark raven hair, now rested above her shoulder, straying around her pale face. He felt his stomach turn as she spoke to him that cold nonchalant tone

"Kaoru, Please I know I wasn't a good husband, but I need your help" Kenshin pleaded with the woman before him reaching for her hand, "I think you may be the only one who can."

She quickly brought her hand to her chest as if his touch would burn her, standing up feeling uncomfortable with the situation. She walked quickly toward the door "I'm sorry, I can't help you sir."

"Kaoru if you don't help me, I know for a fact Megumi will die," Kenshin yelled causing Kaoru to turn to stare at him for the first time in years.

**

* * *

**

**End Notes **

I got some notes about where is Misao and I have to say well, she is MIA.

Hanya is the sheriff, Yes. Aoshi need a friend.

**Other Notes**

About my other two stories, When I get back into the comedy zone that I have miss so much I will surely get back to Kamatari's All Out Drag Show and as for Crimson Tears, that is true writers block and we will have to wait a little longer than normal.


End file.
